Goodnight, McDreamy
by McWordy
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP AFTER HUGE DELAY. BIG YUMMY DELICIOUS SLASH / Post-season 3. "It's over. It's so over." Derek and Meredith are finished. Who's left to pick up the pieces? Graphic Slash. Derek, Mark, Alex, George, Owen, Chief and more to come!
1. The Night Before

**Author's Notes! / **Heeeey. This is the first time I've ever posted a real slash piece, aha. **If you don't like slash, don't read** blahblah, because I'm kinda like :| at the fact that I wrote it in the first place. It just sort of came out (no pun intended lmao). SO YEAH. One huge lemon that HAS A PLOT. Ooh. Ooh. The plot may thicken if I write more.

Ooh. Ooh.

**Name: **Goodnight, McDreamy

**Rating: **MMMMM

**Pairing(s): **Very, very Derek/Mark

------------

Over.

The rain was really pounding down now; the constant _bang, bang, bang_ drowned every single line of thought from Derek's mind, burying every word he didn't want to hear. But every now and then, he could hear.

_It's over. So, so over._

He wanted to run somewhere – anywhere – away from her, Seattle Grace, himself, although he couldn't. He was too tired. Too tired of being the only one trying.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Derek called. Not that the visitor would be able to hear him from inside the trailer. He climbed to his feet sluggishly and walked to the door, clicking the latch and opening it.

It was Mark.

"I have scotch," he said.

Derek turned around and fetched two glasses out of the horrendously small kitchen.

"Well," Derek said, "I have the angst."

"Sounds like a good night," he replied. "Are you okay?"

Derek laughed cynically.

"I'm sorry." Mark said. He sounded... _sincere._

Derek turned to him, leaning back against the kitchen surface. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. For Meredith finishing it. I'm sorry for that. And for Burke leaving. I'm sorry about that, too."

"None of that is your fault, Mark." Derek whispered, barely audible.

Mark took a step forward and took off his leather coat, revealing his signature tight, black shirt. He carried on talking. "... and I'm sorry about Addison. I'm really, really sorry."

"That one is your fault."

There was a momentary pause. "So," Mark said, "the scotch."

"Yeah. The scotch."

Derek sat down on the bed at the other side of the trailer as Mark opened the bottle in the kitchen. He poured into the two glasses and followed after his friend. He sat down next to him and passed him his alcohol and started to drink his own; he hated seeing Derek like this – completely... distraught. Derek never gave up, and this time... this time he had done exactly that.

"Hey," Mark turned to his side and put one knee on the bed. "Can you remember that sleepover we had when we were, like, fourteen or fifteen?"

"Which one?" Derek said glumly. The reminiscing wasn't working so far.

"The one where you said you were gonna ask out whatserface... Ch... Ch..."

"Charlotte King," Derek finished and cracked a smile. _He's beautiful_, Mark thought.

"God, she was horrific."

Derek laughed again. Mark was drunk on the sound of his giggles, as cliché as it sounds.

"She works at the hospital that Oceanside Wellness is in partnership with."

"Charlotte King works with Addison now?" Mark said, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Derek," Mark shifted his knee onto the bed a little more. "Why did Addy leave?"

"She was lost, Mark. Some people get like that sometimes." He took one more swig of his scotch. He was lost. He stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Mark stood up and walked over to the miniature kitchen. Picking up the scotch, he tried to think away the tightness in his trousers; _Charlotte King, Charlotte King..._ he kept thinking, trying to get inappropriate images of Derek out of his mind.

He poured his best friend some more.

"I remember another detail about that sleepover."

Mark looked at him. "What's that?"

"You told me about you and Nancy."

"Oh yeah –" Mark replied awkwardly.

"Do you enjoy using every single woman in my life, Mark?"

"_Derek_. That was uncalled for."

Derek looked at him. "No it wasn't. Nancy, Addison, my other sisters, my cousins and our old tennis coach. Do you want me to go on?"

"It wasn't _that_ long ago that you used me."

Derek looked at him, shocked, his mouth gaping open. "What?" He snapped.

"Oh, come on. Med School?"

Derek sat up straight. "I didn't _use _you at all. You're the one who... who... ugh."

"Shall I just go?" Mark said.

No reply.

He stood up, slammed his glass on the bedside table and started to walk. Derek grabbed his right hand sternly, his breathing increasing.

"I'm sorry, Mark."

He sat back down next to Derek and brushed some rogue strands of hair that flicked about his face. "I know you're hurting," he said. He was never this... touchy-feely. "But don't take it out on me. I'm here for you."

Derek looked at him straight in his eyes and put his glass down.

And, in seconds, Derek leaped forward and grabbed onto the back of Mark's neck, kissing his perfect lips and occasionally tentatively lining in between them with his tongue.

"Derek..." Mark said in between kisses. Derek pushed down on him more until Mark's back was flat against the bed and Derek on top of him, feeling around his sculpture of a chest and streamline hips. _He's gorgeous_, Derek thought, drunk and cloudy.

"Derek...," repeated Mark; he needed to do the right thing and stop him, but what he wanted was much different. "Meredith, Derek."

"Shut up, Mark." He said as ravaged at the neck beneath him. _Ah, to hell with it,_ Mark thought. He turned Derek over by his hips so they were the opposite way around: Mark above him. He didn't want to stop now. He lifted off Derek's shirt and his own quickly – he wanted Derek's flesh on him – and lowered his head down.

"Are you sure?" Mark said.

"Completely."

He licked Derek's nipples with the tip of his tongue, making sure he had extracted each and every moan possible before he advanced further down.

"Mark... ungh..."

Unzipping his trousers, Mark saw just how excited Derek was. Slowly – very, very slowly – Mark lifted the hem of Derek's trousers and pulled them down, leaving all but his black, kind-of-tight boxer.

"Are you sure?"

"... yes."

"Okay."

He breathed on the material, making the entirety of Derek's body shiver from head to toe. He took his bulge through the material into my mouth and licked around, feeling more confident as he carried on.

"More." Derek said hoarsely. Mark was happy to do as he was told; he pulled off his friend's boxers and stared at his glorified erection, trying my best and failing at concealing his sheepish grin.

"Derek. Are you _sure?_"

"YES, MARK."

Mark smiled up at him. "Okay, fine, no need to get cranky."

"Shut up."

He took Derek's length into my mouth and suckled on the tip. His breath was shallow, and in between he'd make a cute little moan that brought memories of Med School come flooding back. He put one hand on the back of Mark's head and tried to force me to take more in, and he did as he was asked. Although he hadn't had much practice, Mark knew what a good blowjob was; he took Derek's cock as whole as he could into his mouth so the tip touched the back of his throat. Above him, he could hear the moans getting louder and louder, louder than the rain that was still lashing against the roof of the trailer.

"Oh, _Mark..._ ungh... oh..."

Just when he could feel Derek getting close, Mark stopped.

"For the love of God, Mark!"

"Now you shut up." Mark replied playfully.

He flipped Derek over onto his back and then lifted his hips up gently. Fumbling with his belt, he could already feel himself getting close. He took off his trousers and boxers in one quick move. He couldn't _wait_ – he'd been waiting for this since Med School.

"Lube, Derek?" Mark asked.

"Um," the other said back impatiently on all fours. "Bedside cabinet to your left."

Mark opened the drawer to find some lube – but no condoms.

"There aren't any condoms."

"I don't care." He replied quickly. "Just _please_. Hurry uppppp!"

Mark opened the bottle and looked at the label and laughed. "Strawberry Dreamer Lubricator?"

"Yeah," Derek said. "It's flavoured. _Hurry. Up!_"

"We should use this next time." Mark finished.

He quickly applied some to his dick and tried not to moan upon touching it; he was so, _so_ close.

"Are you _sure, _Derek?"

Derek looked behind him. "MARK. YES. I'M SURE."

"Just making sure." Mark whispered into his ear, and then licked down the side of his friend's neck.

Slowly and revelling in every, single amazing second of it he entered Derek, exhaling deeply as he went in further.

"Oh my God, Derek... Der... Ek..."

"Markyouaresobig."

They both laughed playfully, as if they were back in Med School right there.

"Shall I keep going, Derek?"

Derek looked behind him again. "Do you think I want you to stop?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Mark pulled out until it was just the tip that was left in Derek's hole, and then thrust back more speedily this time. He kept up a pace until he could feel himself about to fall off the edge, preparing to climax. He grabbed Derek's cock and kept pumping his hand and his body. Mark couldn't hear anything from Derek anymore – moaning didn't explain the feeling.

"Mark."

"Derek."

Incoherence filled the trailer as they both screamed incomprehensible words. Mark emptied himself inside Derek and Derek came all over the sheets beneath him. As Mark lazily pulled out of his best friend, he watched his load dribble down Derek's thighs and onto the already come-thickened sheets. He grinned.

He collapsed onto his back on the bed as Derek climbed into the bed.

"So," Mark said after a few minutes. "Who used who?"

They both laughed, relaxed.

Derek turned his back on Mark and turned off the bedside light. Mark pressed up against Derek's back and put his arm around his waist, his erection still coming down from its climax. He kissed Derek's neck and whispered, "g'night, McDreamy."

They both laughed again.

*

**Author's Notes! / **I think Imma write Chapter Twoooo if I get positive responses or no reviews. Negative responses and I shall cry back into the wilderness of straightfictionland.

ANYWAY.

I hope it's not too bad for my first slash :/


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Notes! / **So... chapter two. This is me. Continuing a story. Me. This isss a first. Ever. BUT YEAH. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :] I love reviews. I hope you enjoy this next part. I haven't got anything planned, so let's see what happens :D!

**WARNING!: Extreme lemon coming up here. I mean extreme. Even I'm surprised I wrote something that graphic. So _do not read _if you aren't over the age that is of the highest rating (18 or 21 or whatever it is :P) or if you don't like serious boy on boy action. Seriously. You have been warned.**

**Reviewers for chapter 1:** Anonymous, anonymous, xnfgx, Calvin, ~Slexie4eva.

**------------**

"Morning," Mark whispered into Derek's ear.

"Good morning." Derek said back.

It was still thundering it down with rain. The sound was... soothing, theraputic.

"I love waking up to the rain." Mark mused, still talking into his friend's ear.

"So do I."

Mark pressed into Derek's back more; he was still on the outside of the covers and Derek on the inside. He didn't feel close enough.

Mark propped his head up on his hand. "So should we be getting ready for work?"

"We could take the day off... the interns are all off. They might need us. But..." Derek turned to meet Mark and leaned in for a kiss – a very kiss.

"Yeah. Let's do tha–"

"_Is anyone home?_"

Someone shouted at the door of the trailer.

"Shitshitshitshitshit." Mark whispered quickly.

"Quick," Derek ushered a very naked Mark underneath the bed.

"Oi! Shepherd! Open up!"

Derek picked up his loungers out of the closet and put the bottoms on, then went to open the door.

"Doctor Stevens!"

"So Meredith's really depressed and went all 'let's go to Hawaii!' with Cristina so you really need to get back together with her because I'm all alone with no George because George is avoiding me because of a reason I can't tell you and Alex is being Alex and he's gone to go fetch Jane Doe back from going back to being a carpenter's wife in the snow so _my point is:_ you need to get back with Mer."

"Right..." Derek mused.

"Right! See, I brought my phone just in case you can't get a signal here out in the wilderness. So call her. Now."

She handed Derek her mobile.

"Look, I can't."

"Why not?" Izzie said, staring into his eyes.

"Well... I mean... not... _today_. It's, err, I–"

She pushed past him and walked into the trailer. "Look. I approve of you because Meredith wants me to – well, not that she wants you to be approved of anymore – but I _approved_ of you because I wanted to make her happy, not because you have a gorgeous chest or that... smile... but _anyway_, get your act together!" She paused and looked around. "Dr Shepherd, it _reeks _in here."

Derek chuckled. "What?"

"It smells of... of... _sex_." She gasped. "_Dr Shepherd, is Meredith here?_"

"No."

"Then who's been? Have you just been having private time," she stifled a giggle, "or has someone actually been here?"

She looked down and saw two pairs of trousers, two shirts and two pairs of boxers. She gasped again.

"Derek."

"Look. Izzie. I didn't plan it or – or – anything it just kind of _happened _so please don't tell anyone."  
"Tell me who it was."

"Iz –"

"Tell me who it was, Mc," she hesitated, "Traitor!"

"McTraitor?" Derek said.

"Shut up," she replied quickly, "and tell me."

Mark came out from underneath the bed, baring all. "Well, isn't this cosy!"

Izzie span round. "McSteamy..."

"Izzie. This is like you and O'Malley." Derek said.

"What? Wha-what? You...?" Izzie said, paranoia almost pouring out of her.

Derek looked back at her, bewildered. "Well you two are best friends. Two people that close have to think about doing _it_ once or twice. It's human nature."

"How did you know about me and George?!"

"You and O'Malley've done the _nasty?_" Mark exclaimed.

"Yes. NO. OF COURSE NOT. Why would we? We're... Izzie and George." She tried her damned hardest to look nonchalant and, being Izzie, failed accordingly. Mark barely hid his chortle. Derek coughed.

"So I'm gonna go." Izzie said abruptly. "You two do your thing. Whatever scratches the itch." Awkwardly she fled the trailer as smoothly and quickly as she could.

"Well," Mark said after a few minutes, "that was, err, different."

"I think we should go to work." Derek said quickly. The awkwardness was definitely infectious.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

***

Once they were at Seattle Grace, the hours seemed to pass too sluggishly. Occasionally they'd pass each other in the hallway and Derek would see Mark's cock twitch a little, and he was sure Mark saw his do the same.

But they weren't ashamed. Oh, God no. Definitely not ashamed.

They both grinned broadly at the sight of each other. Every time.

Life was good.

***

"Dr Sloan, could I have a consult on one of my patients?" Callie asked late in the day.

"Of course," Mark replied as he sipped at his coffee, "what's the diagnosis?"

"Her face has been pretty mashed and grinded up in a steamroller thing."

"Is that your professional diagnosis, Dr Torres?" Mark said as he leaned back against the wall next to the coffee machine in the conference room. He had his flirt on.

"Well," she said, looking at him up and down. "I'm sure if you came and looked you'd get what you see."

"And what would I be seeing?" He leaned towards her.

Callie looked up and saw Derek in the doorway. "Dr Shepherd! Hi."

She dodged past the two men, avoiding the tension she knew nothing about.

"So am I a one-night stand?" Derek said.

"No –"

"Then what am I?"

Mark laughed incredulously. "What do you want to be?"

"You're unbelievable." Derek muttered in disgust and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

***

"I need a consult, Dr Shepherd." Mark said as Derek was scrubbing out just after removing a particularly difficult aneurism hours later.

"Not now, Dr Sloan." He dried his hands with a paper towel and threw it into the bin in a rage. He went to walk past Mark but he was too quick; Mark already had his elbow in a tight grip.

"I. Need. A consult, okay?"

Derek grunted harshly, looking anywhere but at his friend. "Fine. Two minutes."

They walked – Mark in front – into the supply closet at the end of the hall.

Almost immediately, Mark slammed Derek into the door and kissed his lips over and over, nearly bruising them from the strength.

"Mark, _no._" Derek said, pushing Mark away. "I'm not doing this again."

"But you loved it."

"I did not." Derek said, grabbing the door handle and twisting. The other's bigger hand eclipsed Derek's as he pressed his body against him. "And anyway. Even if I maybe did like any part of what happened last night, whatever happened there is over. Got it?"

"It's not over." Mark said slowly. "Look... it's not even been twenty-four hours and we've already had a fall-out. That shows it's not over and that you do care what happens here."

Derek couldn't look at him. He was so _right_.

"I cannot fall or... whatever... for you, Mark." Derek breathed, blushing.

"Why not?"

Derek couldn't reply; what could he say? There wasn't an _excuse_. Not one that was worth ending... this... over. What was there? Embarrassment? The fear of trying something new? Something fresh?

"Fuck it." Derek said and collided with Mark. He pushed him to the back of the closet and lifted his blue scrub top off, feeling around his muscles and in between crevices. He licked, more needy and adoring than lustfully, beneath Mark's neck, below his cheeks and down to his nipples. They were already taught from the exercise Mark had committed himself to, but Derek wanted them tighter. He licked around them, leaving a wet trail of moisture as he went – Mark wasn't as vocal as his partner, but Mark gave an enthusiastic buck or two whenever Derek hit the centre of the buds with his tongue.

"More, Derek." Mark said.

Derek fell down to his knees and sucked at Mark's cock through his scrub pants, eating at the fabric and lustfully filling his mouth with as much cotton and dick as he could. He put two fingers through Mark's legs and lifted them up, touching his clothed hole.

But he wanted more.

Now.

He pulled Mark's trousers down and saw that he was boxerless. "You planned this."

"I did." Mark said, grinning sheepishly.

He went back to sucking Mark's glorious, proud instrument, tasting delicious, sour precome drizzle out of Mark's member like water from a fountain. Gripping whatever he could for support, Mark shoved more of himself into Derek.

"Deeper..."

Derek tongued and kissed the tip of Mark's cock until Mark was groaning and then decided to force most of his length to the back of his throat. He blew and hummed, giving Mark a vibrating sensation that he definitely approved of; he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from screaming.

"Mmmmmmm..." Derek hummed.

"Der, Derek I'm gonna... I'm gonna come. I'm..."

With one big blow and lick of the base, Mark shot his cream down Derek's throat, and he lapped it all down.

"God, that was amazing." Mark said.

"Shut up and get on your back."

"What?"  
"Get on your back." Derek ordered. Mark went down to the floor and lay on his back.

"Now lift your legs up."  
Mark obliged and lifted his legs up so they were bent, his knees at his hips. Derek looked through the supplies until he found some lubricant – used to prepare patients for, err,_ rectum _exams and endoscopies – and put some on his fingers.

He entered his first finger into his best friend.

"Ah, Derek, ah... it's been such a long time. It... it kinda hurts."

He twisted and turning it until he was nice and prepared. Adding a second, he started to thrust with them until Mark was rocking back and forth and holding onto his bent-up legs for support, and then finally a third – Mark looked dazed and high, his eyes unfocused and muscles relaxed. Once Mark was grunting and panting, Derek decided enough was enough.

"Let's get down to business."

Derek didn't want lube, or condoms – not this time. He wanted _Mark_, plain and simple. He took off his scrub pants, leaving him in just his scrub shirt, and took hold of his erection, pumping it a few times as he looked at his best friend exposed. He guided it into Mark's ass, speeding up as he went, only to pull out a few seconds later and slam back in as hard as he could.

_Slam_.

_Slam._

_Slam._

"Ughh." Mark grunted. Derek bent down a little so he could take the head of Mark's cock back in his mouth, all the while penetrating him further with his dick.

_Slam._

"Do you like that, Mark?" Derek asked lustfully, sucking roughly.

_Slam_.

Mark breathed out, eyes going dazed as if on ecstasy. "Oh God, I can't tell you how much."

_Slam_.

"I'm so close."

_Slam._

"So am I."

_Slam._

Derek released himself onto Mark, coming in and around his hole, watching the little flecks spit onto his thighs and the floor. With a final _slam_, Mark came again into Derek's mouth for the second time, some dribbling out back down his cock – but Derek swallowed whatever he could greedily. Slowly he pulled his dick out of Mark's ass and collapsed onto his best friend's chest.

"I don't think I want to tell anyone." Derek said, ten minutes later.

"I don't think I'm ready for that either. Not yet." Mark replied.

Derek looked up at his friend. "What is this?"

"No idea."

***

**Author's Notes! / **Soo not much development or anything LOL :/ just one big sex scene. I've never written lemons before this and now I'm on a role :L. I like Dominant!Derek, it's a nice change of pace because usually he's a bit of a pushover in the show.

I think I've written the most of Chapter 3, which is also a lemon. I promise after that the plot will actually develop and stuff. LOL good times.

I hoped you liked it :) and please review! They really do make me smileeee. Heee.


	3. You didn't lock the door?

**Author's Notes! /** Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate themmm. So I thought about putting some effort into this story (because I usually give up :D) so I've planned (extremely roughly) another nine chapters, and there's an actual plot that's going to develop. Eventually. WOO.

**WARNING! / This is another (and the last one for a chapter or two) big, hardcore lemon. And yes, it's a big, steamy threesome. Involving three guys. If you don't like boy on boy, don't read because it's just a _little_ bit graphic *cough*.**

**ENJOY THE LOVE.**

**------------**

"Do you like that?" Mark said, twisting his fingers in and out of Derek's ass. He was laid back, legs elevated slightly.

"Mmmmmmm..." Derek hummed.

They were in the on-call room. The beds weren't exactly _comfortable_, but they did the job. Mark climbed off the bed and went down on his knees, removing his three fingers out from Derek's hole and replacing it with his tongue, tracing the crack up and down, forcing Derek to shiver at every end and flick.

A light came in through the hallway.

"Oh," a deep, male voice said. "my... God."

_Shit. _ was all that ran through Derek's mind. Two people knew. They knew. Soon enough they'd all know. _Shit. This is Seattle Grace. Crap_.

Mark retracted his tongue and looked up. "Doctor Karev." Both wore shocked expressions that weren't about to go any time soon. Derek put his legs down and pulled his scrub pants up, saying, "You didn't lock the door? Sorry you, err, had to see that, Karev."

Looking down, he saw a bulge growing in the younger doctor's trousers. Mark seemed to notice it too by the length of his grin.

"Someone's a little excited!" He exclaimed.

Alex turned on his heel. "Shut up, Sloan. You two are disgusting."

Mark rushed over to him and grabbed his collar, thrusting him back in and slamming him against the left wall. He pulled off Alex's shirt and knelt, kissing and nibbling at his belly button and down his hair trail.

"I wonder where this leads..." Mark mused sarcastically.

"Get off me!" Alex bellowed. He was blushing furiously, and Derek chuckled.

"Do you want me to?" Mark said as he kissed down the trail.

Alex murmured.

Mark looked up. "What was that, Karev?"

He murmured again.

"Louder."

"N-n... n-no."

"Good boy." Mark said and put a hand around his legs and spanked him.

He undid the laces on Alex's scrub pants and yanked them down, letting his half-hard cock spring up and hit him in the face. He kissed the base and breathed in the smell of his pubic hair, humming when he breathed out; after, he wrapped his tongue around it and suckled the bottom of it, sucking on the tip and drinking the precome.

"Tell him how much you like it, Alex." Derek said, rubbing his own dick on the bed.

"Mmm... it's..." Trying to form a sentence Alex leant against the wall watching Mark hard at work. "Sloan I'm going to – to –"

Before he could even say it, Mark stood up and grabbed his waist, slinging him around so he was at the foot of the bed. "Bend down." Mark said. He did. Derek shuffled forward and directed his cock at Alex's face, putting the rosy head onto his lips. Alex opened his mouth and went down on the rod until the tip tickled his throat and the wetness creamed on the roof of his mouth.

Mark opened his wallet and lifted a condom out of it, opening the packet with his teeth and peeling it onto his penis. He had done enough kneeling; he crouched on his feet and entered Alex, pushing in. Alex was clearly a virgin to this kind of stuff.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuu.... ack... arh it hurts!" He screamed.

Mark bent down and bit his neck lightly. "It gets better. Promise. Just keep what you're doing to Derek." He pulled out and left the large tip of his dick in, then put the whole muscle in and moaned loudly.

Derek ruffled Alex's hair and grabbed some of the locks to save himself from calling out too loudly – if someone walked in...

The three rocked backwards and forwards, each one of them feeling dazed and in ecstasy as they continued. Mark was the first one to grunt, pulling his cock out of Alex and ripping off the condom, releasing his load all over Alex's back. Derek shot down Alex's throat and Alex choked a little, trying his best to swallow but he just couldn't – it was too much.

"Hurry up." Mark said to Alex, tugging at his dick.

"I've never done this before, Sloan –"

"Stop talking." Derek interrupted.

After a few more minutes of thrusting and sucking and tugging and moaning, Mark gave a last sqeeze on Alex and he came, the tip dribbling its contents onto the floor of the on-call room.

"You can go now, Karev." Mark odered.

Alex looked confused. "Go?"

"Yes. Go. Now. And Karev: don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course not. You think I'd...? O-of course not, Sir."

He picked up his scrub pants and shirt, throwing them on quickly and left the room hastily. Derek was still sat with his legs spread breathing heavily. "That. Was hot."

Mark smiled. "It was." He kneeled down and licked Derek's cock greedily, savoring the taste of the flesh.

"Mark, I'm too tired..."

"Just let me finish you up." Mark said quietly, almost... lovingly? Derek looked at him working so hard, trying to please him – was he...?

*

Once the day was over and the daily surgeries were finished, Derek walked down the stairs with his briefcase looking out into the dark.

"Hey." Mark greeted at the bottom.

"Hi." Derek said, sheepish.

"I-I, err, was wondering."

"What were you wondering?" Derek asked.

"If you'd like to have – err – dinner. Tonight. With me."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. The meeting of two or more people in which they exchange words and eat food and drink wine. Dinner." Mark said, not looking at Derek.

"You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Look... Mark. I don't want anyone, " He quietened down, "finding out about... any of this."

"Neither do I." Mark replied.

"Then why are you being so forward?"

He took a step back and turned stared at his shoes. "I'm not."

"Are – are you serious about this, Mark?"

"Are you?" Mark said quickly, defensively.

"Well I didn't think you'd take it seriously. Since when have you been committed?"

"Fine... fine. I just – I –"

"It's okay. I'll see you back at the trailer?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded. Derek walked out of the doors into the rain.

Mark stood there, his hands in his leather pockets, looking after him.

**------------**

**Author's Notes! / **I know it seems all PWP at the moment :/ and I don't really want it to be buuut there's some stuff coming up in the next chapter that is like D:

I hope you at least liked it :/:/ and remember to _clean your keyboards! _because this story is too dirty.


	4. Get Out, Leave

**Author's Notes! / **Okay. I lied.

So I was thinking at work experience _'do I want a chapter without a lemon?'_ and my answer was no. Because there aren't any slash lemons on here (not any... _graphic_... ones anyway). So yeah. This fic is different! And maybe that's why I enjoy writing it so much. Not in a pervy way. Lmao. I'm gonna stop talking now.

**30358395th WARNING! / Man solo-ing. If you don't like, hit the _back_ button now.**

**------------**

"Uhh.... uhh... uh, uh, uh..." Mark moaned.

He was alone – again – in his hotel room. Since he'd been so stupid and asked Derek to _dinner _two days before, his best friend (even though Mark wanted more) had been silently avoiding him. He knew it and he missed him. The only thing on his _mind_ was Derek.

That was exactly what was on his mind. Derek.

"Uhhh!" Mark wailed as he moved his hand up and down his dick, violently thrusting his

hips. "D-Derek!" He fantasised. "Don't stop! Keep... keep going, ah! Ah, ah, _ah!"_

It was the pain that hurt the most; the fact that Mark knew that, in a month, Derek and Meredith would be doing it like bunnies made him want to stick his handy scalpel into her perfect, little _face. _The thought of anyone else but him kissing his wet lips, licking the little black lines of sketchy hair that sat in the middle of his chest, sucking his beautiful erection, drinking his bittersweet –

_Orgasm_.

His whole body vibrated as arced his back, his eyes closed shut. His load shot out fast, shooting up his chest and onto his neck, a few droplets landing on his mouth and a few on his arms, and the last shot of come dribbled down the side of his dick and hand, sticking and becoming tangled in his pubic hair.

He lay there panting. His hand was still wrapped, going up and down almost absent-mindedly, on his flaccid cock, thinking of the happier times of these nineteen days with Derek. It felt over to him – before it had even started.

***

"Very nice work today, Dr Grey." Derek said, scrubbing out with Meredith.

"You did most of the work, Dr Shepherd." Meredith replied.

"Well, next time I have a craniotomy I know who to call." He leant against the sink.

She picked up the paper towels and dried her hands. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?"

"The flirting thing. Or the smiling thing. _Stop it!" _Meredith ordered as Derek grinned.

"You love it."

"I do not."

***

It was raining. Again. The rain was more irritating today.

"Good morning, Dr Sloan." The Chief greeted as Mark walked through the doors of Seattle Grace.

Mark took his soaked leather jacket off. "Chief – have you seen Shepherd?"

"Yes," Richard said, "I think he did a craniotomy with Grey at eight this morning. They should be finished round about now."

***

He lifted her shirt off, staring at her breasts, trying to get rid of images of flat chests, carved muscles and hard cocks out of his head – he slid his hands under her scrub pants.

"S-someone's eager!" Meredith said.

***

"Hey there, Karev!" said Mark; he walked onto the elevator and turned his back in front of Alex.

"Good morning, Sloan."

"_Dr_ Sloan."

"Right."

The _brrr_ of the elevator wasn't loud enough to drown images of Derek touching Meredith with his hands away from his mind. Mark swivelled on his heel and looked Karev in the eye.

"It's getting a little hot in here..." Mark whispered.

Alex blushed and looked anywhere but at Mark. "It, err, it is?"

He turned back around and the _bing! _of the elevator _bing!_ed. "No," he said and laughed.

***

"Derek, harder!"

***

He walked down the hall.

"Hey, Mark." Izzie said, standing next to George at the reception counter. She stuttered and speed-walked away from the corridor.

"Hey, Stevens."

***

"You like that, Meredith?"

***

He walked past the on-call room to his right, hearing two voices.  
"_Derek..._" he heard faintly.

***

"_Oh!_"

***

He opened the door knowingly – he knew what he was about to see.

"Mark!" Derek shouted, surprised. "Oh–!"  
"No, no." Mark said. He tried his best to hide anger or... a weird sense of betrayal he felt instantly. "You two just keep doing what you're doing."

He closed the door shut and strolled as casually as he could to the elevator. He put his hand on the back wall, put his head down and bent over. He couldn't contain himself.

"_Hold it!_"

It was Izzie.

"I have had _such_ a good day." She said. "First of all, I scrubbed in on a bone graft with Torres, a gastroectomy with Bailey and my interns are so scared of me it's not even funny. But the weird thing is I think I just walked in on Meredith and Derek having kinky sex, which is weird because nineteen days ago you and him were doing the McNasty together. Not that there's a problem with that, I'm all for the other side. Good day... weird stuff."  
"Do you ever stop talking, Stevens?" Mark said. "You just _yap_ and _yap_ and _yap._ Give me a break."

"Oh." She breathed. "I'm guessing you saw them too."

Mark turned around and looked up at the roof – he couldn't contain himself much longer.

"My God – you actually... you care about him." Izzie said.

"Of course I care about him. He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, you... you... you care about him. You love hi–"

The _bing!_ hit its note again and Mark hastily stepped out. "Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

***

"C'mon, Mark; open up!" Derek called. He banged on the door to his hotel room at the Archfield – he had been for the past hour.

Finally, he opened the door. "What do you want? Make it fast, I don't want you to miss your next appointment."

"That was rud–" Derek said.

"No, Derek." Mark interrupted. "You are the king of rude. You're the king of a lot of things."

He went to slam the door, but Derek hit it with his hand and swung it open, going into the room. "Did I hurt you?"

Mark breathed out in desperation. "Are you really _that_ stupid? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah." Mark finished. "So get out. I'll be out of your way as of tomorrow, so just get out and go back to Meredith."

"What do you mean?"

"Get out."

"No." Derek said, standing fiercely by the door. "We've just got back from the Addison thing. Why are you gonna wreck that over a few shags?"

"You think that's what this is? A few shags?"

He shoved him out and slammed the door, locking it as soon as it hit the latch.

**------------**

**Author's Notes! / **Soo. The plot thickens LOL :D. The next one is a crossover between another show, soo yeahh. I liked writing the start, it felt less dirty than writing the other sex scenes hahaa. Anyways, I know it wasn't as _lusty_ as the others, but... yeah. I'll make up for it in the next chapter :D. Lemons are what makes this fic what it is aha :P


	5. Delayed Devotion

**Author's Notes! / **Oh my Goddd, I'm so sorry for not updating in like two months! But I'm back now that Grey's is back (I watched the season six premiere today, it was goood... not as good as I hoped it would be, but still good) and it got me in the mood to write a bit of Mark/Derek slash! Good times!

Forgive me if it's a bit rusty – it's been a while, hehe.

**Pairings: **Mark/Derek. Rated M. MMMMM.

**Warning: one graphic sex scene ahead. You have been warned!!**

**------------**

**MARK.**

Miami was nice. Well, at least it served its purpose. I needed to get away from Derek for a while, away from the intoxicating thoughts of his body and him in general, away from the secrecy and away from my current life. And you know what works as a distraction? 19-year-old Miami boys. They're nice. They scratch the itch, but don't leave a mark... not like Derek.

But the important thing was that I was back, and ready to get the hell over Derek (ish). As I trudged with my heavy suitcases through the corridors to my apartment, I looked out of the small windows, seeing rain attack the glass with ferocity. Boy, was I back in Seattle.

Something was wrong. My door was open. Why would my door be open?

I rushed with my luggage to the door and thrust it open, shouting "Who's there?!", but no answer followed. I stalked through the dark rooms, seeing a trail of light coming from my bedroom. Looking through the crack, I saw Derek sat on the deep red sheets, gloriously naked, staring straight at the door with a large smile on his face.

"Hi," he said. I jumped.

"Oh, God, Derek! I thought I'd been burgled!" I replied.

"No, no... just me."

It was awkward... definitely awkward, since the last time I saw him I'd basically **told **him that I was in love with him. "How did you know I'd be back?"

"Well, you left last Monday, and I logged onto your computer – your password's so predictable, by the way; 'sex' was a bit obvious, you should change it – but anyway, I checked your e-mail – again, change the password – and saw the flight e-mail, and checked it and everything, and then made sure I cleared my schedule." He said.

I looked at him sceptically. "And why would you want to clear your schedule?"

"Because," he started, "before you went away, I was a betraying dick to you, Mark. I should've never hurt you like that, because the truth is I'm just as much in this as you are. I didn't even enjoy sleeping with Meredith, I only jizzed because I was thinking of you, anyway."

"Charming."

"BUT THE POINT IS," he started again, "I cleared my schedule because this night? This night is ours. If you want me to go, I'll go, but I'd like to show you how sorry I am.

He stood up and grabbed the luggage out of my hand, dropping it to the floor, and then grabbed my tie and tore it off. Although I was reluctant, I couldn't help it; he was my drug, and I wasn't quite ready to give him up.

Instead I put my hand on his naked hips, then on his chest, caressing the few sketchy hairs he had here and there, and finally running my finger up and down his treasure trail as he stripped me. When I was in my boxers he told me to stand on the other side of the room, and I did what I was told.

"I don't want it to be rushed." He said. "So watch me."

I leant against the wall and he lay on the bed with his knees up, a finger going down, down, down until it finally entered his hole. He moaned and took a deep breath in as he fingered himself slowly, teasingly, and I was compelled to stroke my cock, but whenever I moved he told me to be _patient_. He inserted a second finger, moaning louder and huskier, his eyes staring at me seductively, like I was the predator and he was the delicious, juicy prey. Finally he put two more fingers in and started going faster.

He then started slamming himself into his fingers.

"Derek..." I pleaded, "please... just... let me... take care of you..."

"Do you want me? Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I do."  
"Then get over here."

I walked over and stripped off my boxers (with difficulty – my insistent hard-on made it particularly difficult). I grabbed his hands and put them against the headboard, and then got my tie and another out of my wardrobe and tied his feet to the edges of the bed. I took back control of his hands and tied them to the top of the headboard.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said.

Hurriedly I ran to the fridge and lunged for the ice cubes at the bottom, and rushed back into the bedroom. Derek's erection stood high and proud in the air, and he licked his lips.

"Ice cubes?!" He said after noticing what was in my hand.

"Shush," I said, "you're mine, remember?"

I snapped one cube out and put it in the centre of his stomach, sitting on top of his belly button. I rubbed it around a little, watching the trail of moisture lick at his skin feverishly until I moved it up to his left nipple. He took a huge breath in and bucked forward, slightly out of pain and slightly out of pleasure.

"Mark!" He murmured. "Ungh! Unghgrh! Gimme some release! Please!"

I didn't say anything, but instead dived under my bed and grabbed one out of four dildos.

"Suck on this like a good boy, and I'll ride you like you deserve to be rode." I whispered. He opened his mouth and I guided the sex toy into his mouth and pushed and pulled in and out until it went so far down he turned red and nearly gagged. My cock threatened to come at any moment.

"Good boy." I said. Then I nibbled on the top of Derek's cock and gave him my own length – the 69 position was often thought about, but I'd never done it until now. I couldn't fight the urge any longer, so I gave a final grunt and, as we sucked each others' penises in unison, came violently onto Derek's face, the white string spraying onto his lips, chin, cheeks and nose, some splatting in his ludicrously perfect hair. I didn't notice because I was too wrapped up in my own orgasm, but he also released onto me and my neck, some drops landing onto my tongue and cheekbones.

"Your face is a mess!" He said to me. I leaned down.

"Lick it off." I said.

"What?"  
I whispered into his ear, "lick your load off of my face. Clean me up, and then I'll ride you."

He looked wary at first, but then licked off each piece of white from my face with the tip of his tongue, lapping it down. Then I kissed him, tasting the come I'd grown to love on his mouth.

"Are you keeping to your promise, Mark?" He whispered huskily.

"I am." I leaned down again and picked up lube and a condom.

"No!" He said quickly. "I just want you, no barriers or easing. Just you – I've missed you far too much."

I grinned and untied his legs (but not his arms) and lifted them over his head so his ass was exposed to me. I shoved my boner into him, feeling his walls clench around me, making his and my breathing shallow and hitched. As I was thrusting, he wrapped his legs around me and made me force more of my cock inside his hole.

"Touch me." He said.

"No."

I pulled out so just the head of my dick was inside him. He tightened his muscles, tightening his hold around my erection.

"_Touch me!_"

"DEREK, oh myyy goddd!" I moaned. I reached down and took his cock into my hand and brushed it up and down as Derek breathed quickly and sharply. I kept the pace of my thrusts up, eventually brushing against his prostate; he bucked up and wrapped his arms around my neck, yelling out in beautiful pleasure.

A few seconds later I had what was left of Derek's load splashed against my stomach. It dribbled down to the base of my cock, which was still sliding in and out of his hole.

"Derek, I'm so... I'm..."

I shut my eyes and rode out the orgasm – the most intense orgasm – into Derek, coming for the second time. I pulled out and watched Derek, his feet on the sheets and knees up in the air and my come dripping and falling down his butt and legs, his chest rising with his deep breaths.

"You're beautiful." I said.

"Shut up." He laughed and put his finger on his thighs, getting some come on the tip and inserting it into his mouth.

"S'gonna be a long night." I whispered.

---

I woke up with Derek entangled with me. I lost count of how many orgasms I had; I just went with it for the whole night. I must've drifted off for about an hour, tops.

Rising up, Derek stirred and murmured. Not realising until now, I was so stiff – but I can't say I didn't expect it, that much sex was bound to have some consequences. But the consequences weren't even consequences. The stiffness was comfortable.

After a few minutes I looked into Derek's eyes and said, "what are we?"

He breathed in and said, "what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's just say we're... open. But we'll both be back here every night. What we do in the day is our own business... or we could be each others' _boyfriend..._"

I smiled at the word, but then realised: we had rushed into things a bit quickly since my return. Just a little too quickly.

"Open sounds good... for now, at least."

--------

**Author's Notes! / **Sooooo! Yeahh. What do you think? Next chapter will be who sleeps with who following this 'open relationship' business. Review review review please please pleaseee! :):D! You are what keeps this fic alive.


	6. Teaching the Teacher

**Author's Notes! / **Thanks tooooo _Anonymous, ~mona230189, ~Zutara99, anonymous (#2), ~Extraho, ~mcdreamymchobbit, xnfgx, DreamyxSteamy _and ~_superficialcynic _for the reviews of chapter 4 and the ones I got for chapter 5. Sometimes I feel like abandoning the things I write, but the reviews turn that around. Thanks, guys. :)

**Major boy-on-boy action. Kay.**

**Chapter: **6

**Chapter name: **Gimme More

**Pairings: **;)

**Summary: **With his newly found freedom, Derek experiments.

------------

**DEREK.**

Since the night he came home, me and Mark had been having far too much sexytime. Not that that was a bad thing – God, no – but I was getting a bit sore. The freedom was good too, however I hadn't really had a chance to use it; I was far too busy with work and Mark.

"Who can we tell?" I asked Mark on the third day.

"Well, I suppose Addy could know – I'm sure she'd find it hilarious. And maybe the Chief. But I think we should try keeping this tight-lipped."

"Derek," Meredith said in the elevator on the fourth day. "Since we did it in the on-call room the other week you've been avoiding me and spending so much time with Mark! Since when was Mark more important to you than me?"

"Well, Meredith, he is my best friend. And I do vaguely recall the words 'it's over. It's so, so over'." I retorted.

The elevator _bing!_ed and I walked away from her.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd!" The Chief said to me as I walked to the surgical board.

"Morning, Dr. Webber!"

He looked down at his feet. "Derek, I've heard a rumour."  
"What kind of rumour?"

"About you and Mark..." He said hesitently.

"What is it?"

"Just come by my office later, and we'll talk."

*

"Chief? You wanted to see me?" I said, walking into the Chief's office.

"I don't think we want an audience for this..." the Chief said under his breath and closed the blinds.

"What is it?"

He took a breath in and beckoned for me to sit down. "Derek, you know I think you're fantastic, but this rumour is ridiculous. Apparently since Mark came back you two have been... hanging – no – being around each other more."  
"Well yes, we have." I said.

"No, no..." he cut in quickly. "I've heard the nurses and other members of staff talking about you two and your apparent – look, I think it's ludicrous but – sexual activities. I know, I know, it's rubbish, I just thought I should tell you."

"Well, they're right." I said bluntly.

His expression changed from smiling to shocked, then to disbelief. "But Derek, you're as straight as a ruler! I mean, my Head of Neurology and hopefully proceeder of Head of Surgery can't be...?"

My mouth dropped open. "Are you discriminating, sir?"

"I-I'm not, no! Of course not! I just wouldn't have taken you for a puff."

I stood up and my face heated. "One more comment like that, Dr. Webber, and I'm going to the board. Or are you jealous? D'you dream of me licking your cock up and dow-"

"_Doctor Shepherd!_" He shouted and stood up. I looked down at his trousers and saw a bulge defining itself.

"Why, Chief," I said, grinning, "what a pucker you've got there." I strolled over to him and unzipped the zipped on his trousers. "Do you want this?" I said, licking my lips. He just stood there quivering, and nodded.

I fell to my knees and took the underwear-coated cock into my mouth, making the material wet and slick. Then, still with the clothing on, I took his testicles in between my lips and hummed.

"D-Derek..." He whispered. I pulled the underwear down slightly so just the dick was viewable and sucked until the ebony tip was at the back of my throat, and I hummed more. Then, still with my lab coat on, I put my hands on the desk so my ass was in front of him, inline with his cock and I ground on his cock, with only my scrubs and lab coat in the way of penetration.

"Are you ready, Chief?" I said, not looking for an answer. I stood up and bent him over his desk, pulling his trousers and underwear down with him.

"How much do you want it?" I asked, wanting an answer this time. He didn't answer. "How. Much. Do you want it, Chief?" I said. Again, no answer. Instead I brought my hand back and then spanked his ass as hard as I could, leaving a shiny mark, and an audible _ahh! _fell harshly from the Chief's lips.

"Tell me that you're gagging for it." I said into his ear, and spanked him ferociously again.

"Tell me that you can't wait to have me fill you." I hit him again in the same spot.

"Tell me that you've thought about this too many times." I hit him again, feeling the skin get evermore tender.

"Tell me!" I ordered.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I'm gagging for it! Fill me! Too many times! I want it!"

Not replying I slipped down my scrub pants and left my scrub top and lab coat on, and I licked my finger and managed it into his butt.

"I'm going to do you now, Chief." I said into his ear again. "I hope you enjoy it."

I pulled my finger out and angled the head of my cock in his hole, putting it in slowly. He hissed at first – from the pain – and then pushed himself onto it, more eagerly as the seconds ticked by. He grunted.

"You like that, huh?" I said.

He grunted again, and I pushed my whole dick in until my pubic hair was brushing against his ass cheeks and he was moaning so loudly, and the risk of someone walking in was almost as intense as the tightness around my cock.

After a few more rounds of pushing in and out, I decided enough was enough and started to vigourously fuck him – I'd been less gentle with Mark – and I didn't have it in me to stop, so I kept going, riding my boss bare, doggy-style and grinding his sweaty body into his desk.

When I could feel myself climaxing I shoved my whole length into him and squirted inside him. I pulled my cock out and brought my scrub pants back up, and headed for the door, not looking behind me.

"Derek?!" The Chief exclaimed, bewildered.

"What?" I said. I turned around and saw him still bent there, his asshole high up in the air covered in my come.

"Please!"

"You can finish yourself off." I slammed the door on my way out.

---

**Author's Notes! / **Derek is naughty. WHAT DID YOU THINK. I know this isn't as good as previous chapters, butyerrr! Reviews make me happy (L)


	7. Hard Candy

**Author's Notes / **GUYS. I'm so sorry! You have _no _idea how much my life's changed recently. I've written quite a few chapters of my first book (out of three, so that's absorbed a lot of my writing time), been studying for some pretty hectic exams and have figured out what I'm gonna do with my life. This fic has been at the back of my mind, and whilst I check for reviews every three weeks or so... I've been pretty busy. Keeping up with life, exams, friends, and a career in the making, fanfiction is sort of not anywhere near my head.

However, it's pretty late right now and I have nothing better to do. I was watching Valentine's Day and Eric Dane was playing a gay character, and then my mind was like BAYUM! LET'S DO THIS THAINNGGG.

So anyway – I know that the last chapter was pretty, uh, weird, but that was the purpose! I wanted to check what reactions would be, and I really loved your reactions! With people saying _"Wow, really. It should be illegal for bad writers to post stories. This was terrible. People actually like it? :/" _when they have no perception of what the purpose was makes me... laugh. I'd hate to be so dim. It was meant to be outlandish. Hey, this whole _fic _is outlandish. It tests waters that hardly anyone has tested with these characters. When you don't even have the guts to link to your profile and comment harshly on something you have no obligation to read, it, quite frankly, is embarrassing. Go read some Shakespeare if you want the generic stuff – this is a place of outlandish creativity and sweet, sweet manlove :)

So yes. You'll see the reasoning for the last chapter in this chapter. Enjoy, guys!

**Chapter: **7

**Chapter name: **Hard Candy

**Pairings: **Derek/Mark, Mark/Alex, Derek/Owen/Mark/Partial Alex

**Warnings: **Major boys on boys, including oral, anal, rim, toys, voyeurism and probably more

*

"Mark – Mark, wake up!" Derek whispered as he pushed his boyfriend's large arm.

His eyes flicked open. "What?!"  
"Someone's cranky. What's up with you?"

Mark turned onto his stomach and pushed his head into the pillow below him. "I was having a really good dream..."

Derek moved closer, a wide grin stretching across his unshaven face. "What about?"

"You."  
"Me?"

"You and the Chief." said Mark, his voice muffled.

Derek laughed. _"Me and the Chief?"_

"You did him over the desk."

"... Really." Derek pondered the thought, a rush of blood boosting straight to his crotch.  
Mark hummed. Derek put his hairy leg onto Mark's and whispered, "d'you want a quicky before work?"

*

They were half an hour late for work.

It was a lovely day, by all accounts – a lovely day to wake up to, anyway. This kind of obliterating sun was so, so rare in this city – the city that never stops crying. They walked through the pearl-white automatic doors like the schoolboys they once were, young and carefree.

And then there was Meredith.

"Good morning, Doctor Grey." Derek said as he approached the white desk, sitting his briefcase down next to her charts. No sound returned. "When are you going to be out of this mood, Meredith?" Ever since the nurses got talking and news of Mark and Derek's new relationship she'd been so silent.

She walked straight past him, carefully avoiding his shoulder. The chief bumped into her and exclaimed, _"hey, Grey! Slow down in the halls!" _and then continued to walk to Mark and Derek. "Good morning, gentlemen! A fine day, isn't it?"

Mark laughed at the sight of his boss. Last night's dream still hadn't worn off.

Derek elbowed him in the side. "Hey, Chief. Glorious day."

"Sloan, you have a reconstruction scheduled at noon with Karev. Burn victim, 28. Get to it."

*

**ALEX.**

The surgery with Sloan finished at 3. It was successful, and especially awkward – standing next to the man that fucked you for the first time a while back wasn't the most easy situation I'd been in. I swear, my hole was still sore.

I sat on the bed in the on-call room. The blue sheets felt so soft against me as my feet rested, the weight of me not hanging over them anymore – I breathed a sigh of relief and stretched my body out onto the bed, arching my arms backwards so my palms rested on the back of my head. Seconds, minutes, hours – it didn't really matter – later, the door opened and someone else sat down on the bed next to mine. I lifted my head up to to the side to see what the disturbance was.

Sloan.

"Good work today, Karev." He said, untying his shoelaces. "Y'know, for all the flack you get, you're still pretty good with your hands." Oh, the innuendo. I could handle an elavator a day or two with him in there with me, but this just ain't _right_. God or whatever up there was punishing me, whether it meant to or not.

"Thanks, Sir." I replied. I looked at him through my half-open, very sleepy eyes as he took his shirt off, his rippled abs and really quite respectable pecks flashed themselves in my face. I'd never thought about guys before. Not like this. Ever. Except when I was fifteen or so with hormones shooting out of my eyes and ears. I shifted uneasily, trying to distract myself from him. He lay down on the bed and extended his arms the same way mine were. Absentmindedly I licked my lips as my pupils wandered down his treasure trail and I shifted again, stretching my fingers, imagining what I could do to a bod like that.

"Like what you see?" Mark said slowly, quietly. He noticed I was stearing; how could he not?

"What? Don't be ridiculous." I snapped back. He got up from the bed and wandered over to the side of mine."

"I said, Karev, do you like what you see?"

"Wh–no! Of course I don't." I snapped again as my face flushed red.  
"D'ya wanna see these pants come off?" He said. "'Cause they can come off, Karev."

I couldn't stop shifting, dammit! "Of course I don't want to see them off. Spare me."

He pinched the elastic of the scrubs with both his hands and yanked them down along with his boxers. "Like what you see?"

"Sloan... I... I don't... ugh fine, I like what I see. Happy?"

"Quite. Do you know what would make me even more happy, Karev?"

"What?"

He moved his delicious cock over to my lips and brushed them with it. I opened my mouth subconsciously and let it enter, the precome already forming; I closed my mouth around the hardening length, the foreskin gently peeling back by itself, the head of his cock pressing against the roof of my mouth, threatening to make my gag reflex go wild, teasing my mind, driving me critically insane. My own erection was restrained under my own tight boxers – the only type I liked wearing: either tight or commando – and, if I dared move my hands, I would take them off as quick as possible, but the facial I was getting was the best I was likely to have for a while.

As I licked his prick he moaned wildly. For a while I just lay there as he fucked my face, occasionally I gave MiniSteamy a lick or two, keeping up the pace by sucking on it like the lollipop it was. Then he pulled out, the precome going with it, some staining my lips and chin.

"Ever been rimmed?" He said. I shook my head sideways.

He pulled off my trousers and shirt so quickly I barely had time to notice and then, in a movement, he lifted my legs over my head so my butt was raised. He ordered me to suck my own dong – something I'd only done once before when my cock grew to its full size back in my very late teens, and one of the many gifts that came with having a big one – so I tried stretching my head until it reached the slit at the head, extending my tongue, licking the generous amount of liquid that had sprouted from it so quickly.

"Karev. That's hot." Sloan said, chuckling. With no warning, he inserted something wet and slippery into my recently devirginized hole and he moved it quickly in, out, in, out, fucking my butt with it until it ventured as far as it could go. I moved my head away from my own cock to see what he was doing. He was really going at it – his tongue moved in so many different ways, curling in different positions inside my tight hole. It was slightly painful but... god, so amazing.

He spanked me hard, leaving a mark. "Did I tell you to stop, you naughty boy?"

"N-no –" he interrupted me with another spank.

"Then keep sucking. Keep sucking 'til you come."

I wrapped my lips again around my dick and tongued around it, trying to practice, seeing what gave the biggest wave of pleasure. My mind was in overload, insane pulsations rioting through my body from my cock and from my tongue-fucked butt, and eventually I came onto my chest and neck, some spurts squirting onto my face. He stopped the action with his tongue and kneeled up. He bent over me and rubbed the come into my nipples, my jawline, bellybutton and lips, my own flavour becoming apparent, weird and strangely intriguing.

As I tasted myself he quickly lifted me so I was on all fours and he rushed his cock inside of me, plunging into my ass with his huge dick, the feeling of his pubic hair against my asscheeks exhilarating. I was hard again instantly and throbbing with pain and pleasure. His scrotum slapped against the top of my thighs, the two balls getting higher and higher with each thrust until he released, withdrawing in the final nanoseconds so his own load shot like a gun onto my back – less nanoseconds later I felt his hands rubbing against my back, the liquid making an awkward noise.

While I was still in the doggystyle position he sat on his previous bed and stroked his resting dick. "Jack yourself off," he ordered.

I drew my hand down my come-slathered chest until it went through my forest of messy pubes and reached my own penis. I pumped it a few times, but it didn't need many – a strong orgasm shook me until I screamed out in joy, and he followed quickly, grunting and moaning precisely in time with his last beats.

"Good work today, Karev." He said, resting his body and head on the bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

*

**MARK.**

Damn, Karev was sexy.

I mean... that was Derek standard. Although Derek was more, uh, _confident _in his approach, Karev was so damn sexy. Jeez.

I woke up half an hour later to see him still covered in two hot loads of wet, sticky jizz, and to save him some potential embarrassment I lifted the sheet over his toned body, nearly getting another erection from the sleeping sight of him. I looked around for my scrubs and put them on – there were a few cumstains here or there, but who'd be looking for cumstains anyway? - and walked out of the on-call room.

Webber came out of the elevator removing his blue scrub cap.

"Hey Chief, you seen Derek?"

"Yeah," he replied, "OR 3 with the new trauma surgeon."

"New trauma surgeon?" I questioned. I wandered over into the elevator and waited until it went back down.

*

I looked through the miniature window to see a completely clear operating room with the single ceiling light on, two bodies pressed against the operating table. My right hand travelled to the handle and pulled against it, the door opening quietly. The sound of laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Derek?" I called. The laughter stopped. As my vision became clearer, I saw his head turned towards me and a foreign hand down his scrub pants stroking, gentle, caressing against his beautiful cock. The man was tall (taller than Derek, not as tall as me) and had flaming red hair and long, tanned and muscled hairy arms, and a chest that pushed Derek against the operating table.

He retracted his hands quickly once the tension spread throughout the space.

Derek smiled awkwardly. "H-hey, Mark. This is Owen Hunt, our new–"

"–trauma surgeon, yeah, I heard." I interrupted.

"He's, uh, a pretty good one too!" Changing the subject was not Derek's strong suit. "He spent a lot of time in Iraq."

The trauma guy looked away from Derek. "Just me and my military boys."

The words were laden with innuendo. He stroked Derek's thighs as he talked.

"Say, Mark..." Derek said. "Why don't you come over here and join in?"

I stepped forward awkwardly towards the pair. Not just the third wheel feeling swept through me, but a strange possession over Derek happened within me like a creepy poison. A poison that wasn't toxic, but liked to boil and ferment inside like a treacherous fury.

"What do I... do?" I said idly.

Derek touched my neck and brought me to a deep kiss, his tongue working wonder around my teeth and gums. Army guy shoved his right hand elegantly back underneath Derek's trousers and his left hand brushed underneath mine – slightly uncomfortable, yes, and more awkward than any tension so far – and he whispered _relax_ into my ear, a sensual sound that eroded some of the humiliation.

However girly it sounds, I'm just gonna say it: I got lost in Derek's kiss. There we go. Army guy could go screw his cumbersome yet... strangely elegant hands and the things they did to our dicks.

I opened my eyes and the light burned – how long had it been?

Alex was stood in the tiny room I'd spent many hours doing bad things to Derek post-op against the sinks. His hand too was stroking his unseen length, his teeth biting against his bottom lip, drawing the faintest bit of blood. Army guy got onto his knees and pulled both mine and Derek's trousers down a little until they were at our knees. He took both cocks into mouth and suckled against them, moving his head back and forth furiously, saliva brushing against the skin and veins until he gagged a few times, the thick meat almost too much to bear.

Derek came first (I was still a little exhausted from earlier) and he tried to swallow as much as he could, as much as he could fit into his gagging throat, the cum sliding around against my dick as well. I looked at Derek in ecstasy. His face was post-orgasm, floaty and wispy like his thick, glossy hair, and without realising at first I came too, Army guy struggling even more with the two loads suffocating his throat. He removed both dicks, kind of flaccid now, giving him more room to swallow, and when he was done he stood up and smiled.

I looked over at Alex through the window. He had his own post-orgasm face: like he'd just ran a marathon, heavy breathing and a little grin etched into his skin.

As we moved out of the OR, Meredith was there, her arms folded.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks. "Meredith."

"You saved me from drowning." Meredith said.

Derek tried to avoid the conversation. "I know."

"So why have you given up?"

"You gave up, Doctor Grey. _It's over_, remember?" He said quickly.

"Of course I remember. I've been thinking a lot recently, and I think we made the wrong decision." She replied hesitantly.

He chuckled. "You made the decision, Meredith, and I've moved on."

"But you still love me, Derek – we're Meredith and Derek! We've had a blip, but –"

"We're not that anymore. I'm with Owe – Mark. I'm with Mark now."

*

Something was bothering me.

Even after we'd had another go at it at home, something wasn't right. Derek wasn't quite... into it. He was distant.

We were in bed. His back was pressed against my chest, my dick against his crack and knees brushing the backs of his legs.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He said back.

"Derek... seriously."

"Nothing, I just... I don't know."

"You said you were with Owen before. To Meredith." I kissed his shoulder.

"I know, I know... just a mental blip."

I kissed him again. "You're such a bastard, Derek."

"What?" Derek laughed.

"See you at work tomorrow." I stood up and put my boxers and trousers back on, lifting the T-shirt on afterwards. Quickly I took a suitcase out from the closet to the left of the trailer. My clothes, scattered, were gathered just as quickly into it.

"Mark, what are you doing?" He said, alarmed.

I put my jacket on, threw the door open and headed towards my car, coated in rain in the first five seconds. I heard his voice in the distance and I drove away.

**Author's Notes / **God, that was long. Whoaa.

Hope you enjoyed it to some degree, aha :P. Please review or something if you liked it!


	8. Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

**Author's Notes / **Chapter eight. WOO! Extremely sorry for the absolutely maHOOsive delay. Won't happen again!

**Chapter: **8

**Chapter name: ** Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet, and Neither Did Sex In The Elevator

**Pairings: **Alex/George/Mark, Derek/Owen, Mark/Derek

**Warnings: **Same as usual; beautiful mansex with multiple men, multiple times. Good times.

He didn't stop driving for a long time. All he needed was a place to stay – nothing big, nothing small, but somewhere with people. He flipped out his phone from the left pocket of his jeans and navigated to the _Phonebook _section, scrolling through the small bundle of numbers thinking _I have no friends_. Meredith's name appeared on the screen. _Grey has a big house._

He called the number.

"Hey, Grey?" He said. "Is there a spare room for a dirty ex-mistress?"

He knocked on the door of Grey's house, the suitcase firmly in his hand.

Meredith answered a few minutes later. "What's happened?" She said.

"Me and Derek – we, uh, aren't... we're kinda separate now." He replied.

"Oh."

She didn't move from the front of the door. "Well," he said awkwardly, "can I stay tonight? I would've gone somewhere else, but this was the first place I could go to from the trailer. And I guess I could use some company. Karev's staying here, right?"

"Yeah."

She let him in. "Izzie's in the room on first left up the stairs, mine's down the hall, George is in the second left and Alex is in the second right. The first right is free. Bathroom's past George's room."

"Thanks." He walked up the dark stairs, no sound in sight and headed into the room up the stairs.

Half an hour later, I got changed into just pyjama bottoms, leaving my shirt off – everyone was in bed, and it was a really hot night. I went to brush my teeth in the bathroom – _past the second right_, I remembered. I stepped out of the door and trod lightly on the floorboards, careful not to wake the sleeping residents. As I walked past George's room, noises escaped through the door; noises I couldn't quite make out. I slid open the door to see George on all fours with Alex drilling his ass from behind, taking a swig from a can of beer in his hand. Many bottles of stolen tequila and beer cans littered the bed and the floor, and drunken slurs from both of them filled the room.

Alex spotted me watching and pointed at me, coiling his finger, gesturing me to join in. I ran in and stripped off my bottoms so I was just in my boxers – climbing onto the bed, I tried to make my throbbing hard-on less painful by straightening out my boxers, but it just throbbed harder. I knelt behind Alex and grinded my hips against his bare butt, the friction from my boxers becoming too much. I removed them quickly and rubbed my skin against his, relishing in the contact and moaning to the rhythm. Slowly, I slid my cock into his ass as I reached down to grab O'Malley's – he was so hard (not as big as Alex or Derek, but big enough to get a handful of) and I pumped it, hearing his grunts get much louder as all three of us increased speed. After George came in my hand, I brought it to my face and licked it off, swallowing all the liquid on there.

Alex took much longer to come. I kept fucking Alex's tight ass and he released inside George, who was rubbing his own sticky juice through his pubes and on his chest. Alex still smashed against his ass even after they'd both finished up. I took my dick out of Alex's ass and sat in front of George, then lifted my legs up; he licked my crack enthusiastically, and Alex wrapped his wet lips around my cock. Alex's dick was still in George's ass – he kept thrusting, making George moan and shiver, his tongue deep in my crack.

"Yeah, swallow my load, Karev, eat it all up." He gagged a little when I shot my cum down his throat. George looked up from my ass and looked at Alex; they kissed, my cum in both their mouths, overflowing out of their lips. George fell asleep on one of my hairy thighs, right next to my dick, and Alex collapsed next to my right armpit. I fell asleep with them.

"Hey, it's Derek." Derek said into his phone.

Owen picked up the phone. "Hey, Shep. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to, y'know, talk or something."

"Mm, still turned on after earlier?" He replied in a teasing voice.

Derek laughed half-heartedly and said, "Yeah... plus Mark just left me."

"Oh... how do you feel about that?" Owen asked.

"Not so good... you?"

"Well, at least now I can drink your come without feeling so guilty."

"That was hot."

"I bet you'd like it again, wouldn't you?" Owen said in a husky voice.

Derek moaned.

"Get your dick out." Owen said. Derek unbuttoned the two buttons of his boxer shorts and thumbed out his flaccid cock.

"If you were here," Derek said in between breaths, "what would you do to me?" He felt shallow.

"I'd finger your ass," Owen whispered, "then I'd fuck you until you scream."

"Go on..." Derek whispered.

"Not until you start touching yourself."

"One step ahead of you," Derek replied as he continued to wank himself.

"Anyway," Owen continued, "I'd fuck you until you scream, then come so hard between your cheeks that you'd be leaking for a week. But that wouldn't happen, 'cause then I'd rim your ass as deep as my tongue can fit in that tight hole."

Derek pulled up, down, up, down on his dick, getting closer and closer and closer with each stroke. Every time Owen stopped for breath, Derek's mind recollected itself to thoughts of Mark; Mark showering, Mark sleeping, Mark getting changed, Mark wanking, Mark thinking, Mark fucking. When the voice down the other end of the phone began again he'd mentally slap himself – tell himself not to go there and tell himself that that's done. Over. Finito.

"You're not really into this, are you, Derek?" Owen said.

"No!" Derek said. "I am! Of course I am!"

"Look: just get back with Mark. Maybe then we can have steaming threesomes. I bet he fucks like a jackhammer."

"I can't," Derek whimpered.

"Why?"

"Because that ship's sailed. I bet he's having a great time shagging Karev right now."

Work was... work. Usually, in typical Seattle Grace fashion, work was a second priority with gossip and general emotional chit-chat being first – but throughout all the dickplay between the male staff of the hospital, there wasn't much left to talk about.

Well, there was _plenty _to talk about. Finding someone who actually wanted to talk was the problem.

Derek chased after Mark with no idea what he was going to say; Mark dashed into rooms and locked doors whenever he saw Derek anywhere. Alex was hungover, sore and still a little bit turned on, and George was alarmed/shocked/humiliated/surprised/still a little bit turned on.

Mark rushed into the elevator, ready to go home, when Derek clanged against the doors with his fist and rushed into it with him.

"I've got you," Derek said.

Mark ignored him and continually pushed the B1F button.

"Now," Derek said, "we have things to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about," Mark corrected.

"I have things to talk about."

Mark continued to stare at the buttons.

"Mark," Derek said, "I want to start again. I never meant or really wanted to fall into this with you, but I did and you did too and ever since then we're either crazy hot or freezing cold, and I can't be freezing cold with my best friend and part-time lover. I don't want you to be my best friend and part-time lover, I want you to be my best friend and full-time lover." He stopped and felt heat rush to his face in a mad blush. "Maybe a three-quarter timer if you're not up for the full challenge," he added.

"You're such a dork," Mark said.

"For you."

Then, the elevator stopped and was filled with a red light. A telecom speaker resounded throughout the hospital: "Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry to inform you that there have been some technical hitches and a power cut has left the elevators and electronic doors to the ORs temporarily disabled. These will be back up as soon as possible. We are sorry for this difficulty, we'll report back as soon as we can."

Mark laughed. "Well this is fun."

Derek took a step closer to Mark. "You know what else is fun?"

He began taking off his lab coat and top, revealing those sketchy hairs Mark had grown to love so much. He'd been working out, by the looks of things.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He continued to strip; soon off came his trainers, his socks, his scrum bottoms. Then his boxers. Then his watch. "Here," he said. "Here I am."

He was completely and utterly naked – nothing except the body God gave him.

Mark dropped his briefcase and said, "God, you're too good at this."

He quickly removed all his clothing too. Derek's dick became hard as soon as Mark took his top off, revealing the perfectly sculpted muscles beneath.

"You like what you see?" Mark said when he was bare naked too.

"I love what I see," Derek said and went crashing into him. Their bodies mingled against the steel walls of the elevator, skins touching, rubbing and healing. Their hands intertwined and Derek lifted them up until they, too, were against the elevator.

"This is so gay," Mark said.

"No, that's just you." Derek snapped back and began smooching at Mark's neck and the crevice between it and his shoulder.

"Lower," Mark said. "Lower."

"Soon," Derek said and put a finger on his lips. He began licking and gnawing at Mark's left nipple, taking in the pink skin and sucking on it. Mark groaned and squirmed under the warmth of his saliva. He licked all the way down to his navel, where his tongue darted between Mark's belly button and his treasure trail, leaving a wet line. "You're mine now."

When he arrived at Mark's dick, he sniffed the scent of his pubes and gave a hearty lick to his large, pulsating shaft. He began to worm his tongue and mouth around it, pleasing Mark expertly.

"Only you can give me head like this," Mark said. Derek didn't reply, but just continued slurping away at Mark's dick. "Derek, I'm gonna come any minute."

Derek just hummed in acknowledgement. When Mark arrived at his last few moans, Derek pulled away from his dick as Mark shot his come all over his face, spreading down his cheeks and chin. Derek closed his eyes and revelled in the warm liquid dribbling down his face.

"Derek, you've got a little-" Derek rose back up and began kissing Mark with an unseen passion that he'd never seen before.

"Ugh, Mark, I need you inside me. I need you inside me. Now. Please, do me for every penny I'm worth."

Derek turned around and began grinding his ass on Mark's recovering cock. Mark grabbed a handful of Derek's ass and began kissing his back.

"Get on your hands and knees," Mark said.

Derek quickly followed the order and perked his butt as far up as he could. Mark got on his knees and slid his cock into his ass. Derek's moans rose in pitch until the high notes resounded loudly off of the elevator walls and into Mark's ears, who continued to ram his dick so far into Derek that his pubes brushed Derek's asscheaks repeatedly.

"Oh yeahh, Mark! Fuck me with your big dick! Fuck me, big boy!" Derek shouted. Mark emptied himself for the second time inside of Derek, but he kept on going, loving the feeling of his come lubricating Derek's walls. Derek reached from behind him and started fingering Mark's own ass, his fingers going farther in and out with every one of Mark's thrust.

"Want to fuck me, Derek?" Mark asked.

"Mmmmm," Derek moaned. "Yes!"

Mark pulled out his wet dick from Derek's dripping ass and bent over, his hands on the walls of the elevator and his ass sticking out. Derek rose to his knees and began licking at Mark's butt, his tongue flicking in and out of his hole at rapid speed.

"Derek, please!" Derek stood on his feet and plunged his solid dick into Mark. He pulled out just so the head was left inside his hole, and then rammed back in at full speed for minutes and minutes and minutes, and finally he released his large cumshot into Mark. As he pulled out, his seed trickled down Mark's thighs.

"That was amazing," said Mark, whose own third shoot had splashed against the walls of the elevator. "Here, let me clean you up." He bent down and began licking away at Derek's come-covered dick. After his second orgasm and his dick was cleaned free of the thick layer of sperm, Mark had tried to swallow most of it but some still remained in his mouth. Derek leaned down and kissed Mark, their tongues tentatively playing with their liquids.

Twenty minutes later, the yellow lights flicked back on and the telecom said, "Sorry for that delay, everybody – the electricals should all be in order. Once again, we're terribly sorry for that inconvenience."

"We better get cleaned up," said Mark.

They were back in Derek's trailer, in bed. Mark's arm was draped around Derek's chest and his thighs and dick were brushing against his butt.

"Are you happy?" Derek said.

Mark replied, "very. Are you?"

"Very."

There was a very long, very comfortable silence.

"That was really hot earlier," Mark said, scoffing.  
"I know," Derek said. "Just wait until we have a threesome with Owen."

"Bring it on."

**Author's Notes / **Phew! Hope you enjoyed that :'). Next chapter will probably be Derek/Mark/Owen, with maybe Jackson/Alex. I'm thinking about doing a chapter about when they were teenagers, or about when they were in med school or both. Any ideas?


End file.
